


Your hand gives me comfort

by Sciani



Category: Origin (Web Series)
Genre: Episode tag 1x10, F/F, I don't think there's a shipname yet so I vote for, abirey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sciani/pseuds/Sciani
Summary: A very short fic describing that cute hand holding between Rey and Abigail in the season 1 finale.





	Your hand gives me comfort

Abigail looked around the room, at the glances shared between everyone, the quiet understanding. When all eyes fell back on her, she nodded and swallowed, trying to clear the lump in her throat. Raising her right hand, she activated the communication device.

“Shun, Lana, if you’ve heard any of my messages, none of us are taking the probe off the ship. So if you two wanna go, maybe we’ll see you on Thea.”

Lowering her hand, she swallowed again, trying to keep herself from releasing a sob. Even though she knew it was the right decision, she couldn’t help the uneasy feeling in her gut, the fear spreading through her. She didn’t want to die, not now, not like this. No, she couldn’t think that way, there was still a chance for them, the oxygen would save them. _But what if it didn’t?_

Her heart skipped a beat when she felt a presence near her hand. She looked down, seeing Rey’s hand lingering inches from her own. Then soft fingers traced over her own, before a warm palm was pressed into hers. She clasped her hand around Rey’s, momentarily revelling in the feeling. Looking up, her eyes met Rey’s blue ones. She watched as the beautiful blonde’s mouth formed a tentative smile. Trying to give her comfort, even though Abigail could see her own fears reflected back at her through Rey’s eyes. A feeling of affection washed over her and she blinked, shoving those feelings down.

Swallowing again, she turned and looked ahead, fear coursing through her again. This time, however, it felt a little more bearable, the weight of Rey’s hand in her own giving her a bit of strength and warmth.

_At least I’m not alone._


End file.
